poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-show introduction
This is how the pre-show introduction goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest. film starts at a theatre Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, guys. Great to see you. Crash Bandicoot: G'day. Matau T. Monkey: Welcome to the theatre, ladies and gents. It's showtime! Bertram T. Monkey: Wow, this is gonna be epic! Evil Anna: Hello? There will be some, like, music, magic and kung fu? Evil Ryan: thought so. And where would Megatron be when I need him? Megatron: Right here. Bertram T. Monkey: Easy, Galvatron. You want Sunset for the show. Megatron: I know. I'm her bodyguard. Evil Anna: I hope he's not giving me fruit punch. I knew Sonata and I used too much grape juice. Ryan sighs with Adagio Evil Ryan: It's not the fruit punch, it's us! Bertram T. Monkey: But, the punch is good too when you think about it. And I am also Sunset's bodyguard. Evil Anna: Yep. lights suddenly went out Cody Fairbrother: Huh? Wait a second. Penguins?! Skipper: Sorry, kiddo. Had a few technical difficulties. Sean Ryan: Ugh! For the last time, Skipper. Not everything is spy work! Conaria Lacey: And remind me and Codylight why is Galvatron on our side? He is a villain. Crash Bandicoot: The Prime Megatron "was" a villain. Now he's a hero. Orla Ryan: Like Ryan is when he saved me, my father and Oisin from our mom, Linda Ryan. Ryan Tokisaki: You do know about this "Linda" girl, Orla. Oisin Ryan: Yes. And remember when you pick up the skateboard at the yard sale in Connor's Toy Story 2 adventure? Ryan Tokisaki: Yep. When Linda finds out that Al haven't got Connor, she fires him. Cody Fairbrother: Let me see. his hand on Kuryan's head and his eyes turn white to the events of the Irelanders' adventures of Toy Story 2. Al is talking to Linda Al McWiggin: Well, I was about to get Connor for you then, I can't buy him. Linda Ryan: You bumbling, idiotic, worthless fool! I ask you to do one task and you failed me. I should have known better then to put my trust in a guy who named a toy shop after him. Al McWiggin: Please! Give me another chance! Linda Ryan: No. You are out of chances. Al McWiggin.. Kaos' voice You're fired! Al McWiggin: Aw man! ends and Cody's eyes turn to normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa! Casey Fairbrother: Well let's get on with the show! get into position Ryan F-Freeman: Don't panic. Just some uh.. Technical difficulties. Queen Ryanara: Because of those stupid penguins! Hypno Star: I hope it will be great, guys. Bertram T. Monkey: Like Ryan faced Vor one time... Thomas: Guys, can we just get on with it please?! and Donkey arrive Donkey: Hey, everybody. Get ready for the Donkey and Shrek show. Shrek: in annoyance You mean the Shrek and Donkey show. Marty: from a crate Cowabunga! It's the Marty Madagascar Show! Ryan F-Freeman: Marty?! Marty: What? Donkey: Oh, come on. I know you're all here to see me right? Marty: If you folks came to see anybody, you came to see me. descents via a balloon Princess Poppy: But I'm the cutest. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no. Not you. Orla Ryan: What's wrong with adding a Troll princess in the mix? Meg Griffin: What you mean, Orla? Orla Ryan: Jessie Primefan said she could join. Gingy: as the balloon pops And I'm the sweetest. Collide Bandicoot: Of course. Gingerbread man. Oisin Ryan: At least Ryan did kill Apocalypse before the nukes got launched. Po: in Hate to break it to ya, but we're doing a Kung Fu Panda show! Sci-Ryan: You tell them, Po! Shrek, Donkey, Marty, Gingy and Princess Poppy: talking over each other in dismay Gingy: Says who? Huh? Po: Says everybody here. Right? Especially these guys up front and near that family over there. They're obviously Kung Fu fans. Hey, look, the Helmet of Master Thundering Rhino. Evil Anna: Like, wow! Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I guess it is amazing, my love. Evil Anna on the cheek Donkey: Oh, I see your Thundering Rhino and raise ya one talkin' donkey. Bertram T. Monkey: Donkey, don't ruin the mood. Po: Wait, look at this! The Sword of Heroes! Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. I remember that sword. Shrek: Ooh, aren't we going to enjoy hoity-toity fancy-pantsing. Meg Griffin: giggles Po: And the coolest thing of all. The Ming Hammer! A weapon so powerful, it can knock you into the Spirit Realm! Ryan and Meg: Whoa! Bertram T. Monkey: With this, I could knock Megatron right out of the park. Sunset Shimmer: Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: What? Sunset Shimmer: Now is the time for a show not making plans to get rid of Megatron. Bertram T. Monkey: I know. This hammer is amazing. What you think I look like? Wallflower Blush? Wallflower Blush: A little. Oisin Ryan: And Who are you, missy? Wallflower Blush: I'm Wallflower Blush. I know Ryan since he helped me learn about friendship. Sci-Ryan: So are the Dazzlings and Ryan's brother who turned into a demonic magic wielding madman. Cody No offence. Cody Fairbrother: None taken. Like Sunset, I'm kinda used to it. Sunset Shimmer: You bet. gong is then heard and Shifu enters Orla Ryan: Oh my gosh. It's Shifu. Shifu: Hold it! Hold it! Po, you've just received an important message from... Mr Ping: The Emperor. gang gasps in awe Queen Ryanara: Whoa. Evil Ryan: You're right, your highness. Mr Ping: My clever son has been asked to make a special delivery for the Emperor. Shifu: How do you know that? Mr Ping: Simple. I read his mail. Po: the bottle Mr Ping's holding Is that the delivery? Donkey: Whatever it is, it looks important. Mr Ping: It's more than important. This is the Liquid of Limitless Power. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. It is more better then Morro and troll princess who’s name rhymes with "Floppy". Sci-Ryan: Note, little troll princess. Floppy is you. Po: Well, if the Emperor needs that delivery. We'll make sure he gets it. Right guys? King Julien: in on a vine If it is to be delivered to the Emperor, I, King Julien, will accompany you on your quest. Mort: hugging King Juilien's feet Feet. King Julien: him away Mort! What did I say about touching my feet?! Ryan F-Freeman: He was only feeling them, Julien! Conaria Lacey: Yes. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts